GMA Network/Other
Wordmarks GMA RTA 1974-1979 Type.PNG|1974–1979 GMA Wordmark 1979-1992.png|1979–1992 GMA RSN 1992.PNG|1992–1998 GMA 7 1998-2002.PNG|1998–2002 GMA Network (Wordmark).svg|Vector Version, 2002–present GMA Network (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Print version (2002–present) GMA Wordmark Logo 2011-Present.png|2011–present, 1st extruded & 3D Version with glow effect. GMA Network 3D Animated Wordmark (2014-present).png|2nd 3D Animated wordmark, 2014-present Rainbow Logo 1992-2002 GMA Rainbow Satellite (1992-1994).png|GMA Rainbow logo on 1992-1995. GMA Rainbow Satellite (1994-1998).png|GMA Rainbow logo on 1995-1998. GMA Network (Rainbow Satellite 1998-2002).png|GMA Rainbow logo on 1998-2002. Kapuso Heart 2002-present kapuso (2).png|Stand-alone Kapuso Logo (Rainbow-colored heart logo) GMA Network Kapuso Heart (Print).svg|Kapuso heart (print version) Kapuso Heart Animation 2002.png|Kapuso heart since 2002. (Animation) GMA Kapuso Heart (From Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, 2002–2004).png|Kapuso heart used for Campus Radio 97.1 WLS FM from 2002–2004, with the headphones additional as seen also in Campus Radio Nationwide in 2003 until 2008 Kapuso Heart (Click).png|Kapuso heart used for show "Click". Kapuso Heart 2003 (GMA Records).png|the GMA Records Kapuso heart since 2003. Kapuso Heart (Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko).png|Kapuso Heart used for Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko. GMA Kapuso Heart (from 2008 Barangay LS 97.1 Logo).png|GMA Kapuso Heart used for 2008 logo of Barangay LS 97.1 and Campus Radio in 2008-2009 Kapuso Heart 2011.png|Kapuso heart since 2011. Kapuso Heart Animation 2014.png|2014–present (Animation) GMA Kapuso Heart (2018 GMA Station I.D. Buong Puso Para Sa Kapuso).png|Kapuso Heart Animation used for 2018 GMA Station I.D. Buong Puso Para Sa Kapuso. GMA Kapuso Heart (From Kapuso Brigade).png|GMA Kapuso Heart from Kapuso Brigade. (the heart is fully light-blue, with 3 peoples waving inside the heart.) Program Sponsor Template GMA 7 Sponsor Template (2002-2006).png|2003–2006 GMA 7 Sponsor Template (2006-present).PNG|2006–present Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (2007-present).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background February 19, 2007-September 5, 2017. (The GMA Network Center Compound, with noontime to afternoon sky) GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation, 2010-2011; 2011-)2014; 2014-2015; 2015-2017 Sign On & Sign Off).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background, with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation at the GMA Compound billboard. (2010–2011; 2011–2014; 2014–2015; 2015–2017 Sign On & Sign Off) GMA Network Station Notice Sign On and Sign Off 2007.png|Sign On / Sign Off Background February 19, 2007-March 24, 2010. (The GMA Network Center Compound, with morning sky) GMA Network Sign On Sign Off Background (with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation, 2007-2010 Sign On & Sign Off).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background, with 2002 GMA Kapuso Heart Animation at the GMA Compound billboard. (2007–2010 Sign On & Sign Off, with noontime sky) GMA Network Center Building Background (2007).png|GMA Network Logo (2007-2010 Sign On / Sign Off, with evening sky) GMA Network Center Building Background (2011).jpeg|GMA Network Logo (2011-2017 Sign On, with afternoon sky) GMA Network Center Building Background Sign Off (2011).jpeg|GMA Network Logo (2011-2017 Sign Off, with evening sky) GMA 7 Morning Sign On (2017).png|GMA Network Center Background (2017–present Sign On) GMA Network Sign Off Background (2017).png|GMA Network Center Background (2017–present Sign Off) GMA Network Logo Signing On (2017).png|GMA Network Logo (current 2017 Sign On) GMA Network Logo Signing Off (2017).png|GMA Network Logo with GMA Network Center (current 2017 Sign Off) Network IDs 1974–79= GMA Station ID 1974.PNG 10322820 878649135512179 1844060110770496366 n.jpg|(1977–79) GMA 7 Your Channel in 7.PNG |-| 1979–92= GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 1.PNG|1979 GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 2.PNG|1980–82 GMA 1983.png|Sharing our World with You (1982-1983) GMA 7 Your Network 1980.jpg|Your Network (1983–84) 10168059 878651382178621 1527165723141651244 n.jpg|Where You Belong (1984–86) Screenshot 20190504-134427.png|Flickers (1984–86) 10329194 878651472178612 933595883253410739 n.jpg|(1986–88) GMAPower.PNG GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|(1988–90) GMA largest most powerful.png|Late 1980s 10676376 878654775511615 8074073954748398294 n.jpg|Where You Belong (1990–92) GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|1992 |-| 1992–95= Shot_097.png|The GMA Man - Teaser (April 1992) Shot_098.png|GMA Rainbow Satellite - Teaser (April 1992) GMArainbow92.jpg |Rainbow Satellite (1992, without KBP Logo) GMA ID 1992 KBP.PNG |Rainbow Satellite (1992, with KBP Logo) The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") GMA TWMAPBN 1994.png|1993 (c/o Neto Malikot / OPM MTV VIDEO) |-| 1995–2002= Gmarainbow1995.jpg|1995-96 GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|1996-98 GMA 7 ID 1996 9th Star Awards.PNG GMA Station ID 1998 Clear Version.PNG|Where You Belong (1998–2002) GMARainbow1998 without the Where You Belong.PNG|Logo without the "Where You Belong" slogan GMA Where Heroes Belong.png|Logo with "Where Heroes Belong" tagline / slogan. (only shown for animes.) GMA Generation Now.PNG GMA Anime Reurrection.jpeg Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA.PNG|Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA (March–October 2002) Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA 2nd Version.PNG|Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA (March–October 2002, 2nd version) |-| 2002–present= GMA Kapuso 2002-2007.png|2002–2005 GMA7-LOGO-2002-2ND-VERSION.PNG|2003–2005 (2nd version). GMAKapuso 2005.png |2005–2006 GMA SID 2007.PNG|2007–2012 vlcsnap-2017-03-12-14h36m13s063.png|2012–2017 GMA Puso ang Una ID.PNG|Puso Ang Una (2014) GMA Network Station I.D. Logo 2012 (2017 Update).png|2017–2018 GMA Network Station ID 2018 Buong Puso para sa Kapuso.png|Buong Puso para sa Kapuso (2018–present) Logo Placeholders (from website GMANetwork.com) GMA Network Logo Placeholder 1 (from GMANetwork.com website)|Placeholder 1 GMA Network Logo Placeholder 2 (GMANetwork.com).png|Placeholder 2 TV Messages/Greetings 1979–2002= Shot_099.png|A Message of Hope from GMA (Holy Week 1992) GMA Stop Human Violence.PNG|Itigil Ang Karahasan ng Huwad na Kapatiran (2001) Vlcsnap-134861.png|GMA Happy Mother's Day (2000) GMA EDSA Messages 2001.PNG|In Honor of People Power and Beyond (2001) GMAElectionMessage2001.jpeg|Isang panawagan sa aming mga kasama sa media. (2001) |-| 2006–present= Rizal Day Greeting 2006.png|December 2006 Mabuhay Ka Pilipino.png|April 2007 GMA NY2009.png|Happy New Year, Kapuso! (December 2008–January 2009) GMA NY2011.png|Mapayapang 2011, Kapuso! (January 2011) GMA Happy Father's Day (2012).png|GMA's Father's Day (June 2012) GMA Welcome 2013 with a prayer.PNG|Welcome 2013 with a prayer (December 2012) GMA August Buwan ng Wika.PNG|Buwan ng Wika (August 2013) GMA 65 celebrates Philippine Independence Day 2015.PNG|Philippine Independence Day (June 2015) GMA SBMK 2016.PNG|Continue to Shine Bright, mga Kapuso! (2016) GMA HWMMK 2016.PNG|Happy Women's Month, mga Kapuso (March 2016) GMA Holy Week 2016.PNG|Have a Blessed Holy Week (March 21-26, 2016) GMA 7 Rejoce for He Has Risen! 2016.PNG|Rejoce for He Has Risen! (March 27, 2016) GMA 7 Labor Day May-1-2016.PNG|Super Galing ng Manggagawang Pilipino (May 1, 2016) GMA 7 Mother's Day 2016.PNG|Happy Mother's Day I Love You, Ma! (May 8, 2016) vlcsnap-2017-09-17-10h09m57s874.png|Saludo sa manggagawang Pilipino (May 1, 2017) GMA - Salamat Po, 'Nay (2018).png|Salamat Po, 'Nay. (May 13, 2018) Happy International Women's Month from GMA (2019).png|Happy International Women's Day! from GMA (2019) Happy Women's Month from GMA (2019).png|Happy Women's Month! from GMA (2019) On-Screen Bugs Vlcsnap-2014-04-21-11h35m07s135.png|center|The first GMA Heart-shaped Rainbow (known as Kapuso) displayed from October 27, 2002 as On-Screen Bug, until April 2005. 1979–1992 GMA Radio-Television Arts On Screen Bug 1979.jpeg|1983 used GMA Radio-Television Arts newscast and coverage GMA RTV Arts Via Satellite at NBA.jpeg|GMA Radio Television Arts variously via satellite version and live coverage of the NBA from 1989 to 1992 On Screen Bug 1992–1995 GMAOSB1992.PNG|1992-1995, GMA Rainbow Satellite with Parental Guidance bug. Appear on some show like Viva Spotlight. 1995–2002 GMA 7 OSB Early 1995.PNG|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. Capture_077.jpg|GMA applies an on-screen bug on their entertainment and public affairs shows, for the first time. (November 1, 1995 to August 31, 1998) w-GMA-DOG-334.PNG|November 1, 1995–August 31, 1998, the on-screen bug of the 1995 GMA logo was slightly updated, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added. GMALive1995.png|Same as above, but the Live is added. The PG text is different. Used from SOP and GMA Supershow. GMA1995v1.PNG|Same as above, but the PG shifted to the upper left. Used on some variety show. Gma1995V2.jpg|Another version where the PG is in the box. Rumored to appear on Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko. Gma pg screenbug early to mid 1998 by jadxx0223-daxh79a.jpg|November 1995–August 31, 1998, The Parental Guidance bug was shortened to "PG" and is placed on the bottom right corner. Used on Brigada Siete. Gma pg screenbug late 1998 to mid 2002.png|September 1, 1998–October 26, 2002, when GMA The on-screen bug logo and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. Screenshot 2018-11-17-05-51-49.png|The Parental Guidance text changed to PG. Capture_048.JPG|The initial version of the "LIVE" version of the 1998–2002 on-screen bug. (September 1, 1998–January 1999) GMAOSBLIVE1998.jpg|Slightly revised "LIVE" version of the 1998-2002 on-screen bug. (January 1999–October 2002) Gma rainbow logo screenbug without PG.png|September 1998–October 2002, a version without the Parental Guidance was used on some of its game and variety shows. GMA2001.jpeg|On some occasion in 2001 the PG was in the box. It was rumored to be appeared. 2002–2005 GMA On Screen Bug (October 27, 2002-early April 2005).png|October 27, 2002–April 2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo was changed while retaining the "Parental Guidance" text from the 1998–2002 on-screen bug. GMA Screen Bug All Star K 2002-2005.png|October 2002–April 2005, the Parental Guidance text was either on the upper-left or lower-right side of the screen and it is left-aligned. The font was the same as in the network's regular programming. Only used on All Star K! It's earlier version does not include the PG text. GMAOSBLive2002.png|January 2003–April 2005, Same as the previous live version, but the Kapuso Network logo is now used. 2005–2011 GMA 7 OSB 2005-2006.PNG|April 2005–December 28, 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. GMA Network All Star K screen bug 2005-2006.png|April 2005-December 2006, same as the 2005 version of the screen bug on network's regular programming but it used the 1998-2005 Parental Guidance text which was placed at the upper-left side of the screen during the singing portion of All Star K! GMAOSBlive200506.jpeg|2005–2006 live version GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2007.PNG|December 29, 2006–March 21, 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo and the Parental Guidance text was slightly changed. GMA Screen Bug All Star K 2007-2009.png|January 2007–October 18, 2009, modified GMA logo during the singing portion of All Star K! The 1998-2005 "Parental Guidance" text, however, is still used. GMAOSBPGleft2007.png|March 2007–March 21, 2011, The "Parental Guidance" text is slightly changed on the upper-left corner, used in some variety shows. GMA_the_on-screen_bug_theParental_Guidance.png|March 2009–March 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was horizontal. GMA_Up_on_theScreenBugParentalGuidance.png|October 2009–March 2011, The Parental Guidance text was located under the GMA logo. GMA-OSBLIVE20072.jpg|March 2007–March 2011, Same as the 2006–2011 On-screen bug, but "LIVE" is placed under the GMA logo. Used for live programming. GMA-OSBLIVE20071RE.jpg|Second live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, this time, the "LIVE" text is located on the upper-left corner. GMA-OSBLIVE2007.png|Third live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, same as the previous one, but the "LIVE" text is in a different color. GMAOSBliveversion20072.jpeg|April 11, 2010–March 21, 2011, fourth live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, now with the "Parental Guidance" text at the upper left corner. GMAAI9LVSbug.jpeg|Live via satellite version seen on the upper left-corner and used on the American Idol season 9 finale aired on GMA on May 26, 2010. 2011–present GMAOSB2011.PNG|March 22, 2011–October 9, 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMAOSBPGleft2011.jpeg|March 22–October 9, 2011, Same as before but the 2011 logo is used. GMAOSBlive2011.jpeg|2011 live version GMAOSBliveversion20112.jpeg|March 27–October 9, 2011, Same as the previous second live version. GMA_On_Screen_Bug_Change_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March–October 2011, Same as the 2009 version but the logo now uses the 2011 one. GMA_Up_On_Screen_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March–October 2011, same as the October 2009 version. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011.PNG|October 10–15, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011 (2).PNG|October 10–15, 2011, same as before but the new MTRCB PG rating is used. Bandicam_2018-04-20_15-43-53-315.png|October 16-19, 2011, with Christmas hat on the top-left of the letter "G" in the GMA logo. GMA_7_Christmas_2011_on_screen_bugs.png|October 20–December 25, 2011, MTRCB PG logo was modified. GMA7christmas2011withratedG.jpg|Same as before, this time the MTRCB G logo is used. Used on Sabadabadog and other educational program. GMAXmasOSB20112ndversion.jpeg|October 22–December 25, 2011, Same as before when the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is on the left. GMA_DOG_(December_26,_2011).png|December 26, 2011–February 21, 2014, same as the previous ones, but the GMA logo returned to normal. GMA 7 OSB Up-Left MTRCB PG Ratings.png|GMA 7's OSB with MTRCB PG Rating (Unang Hirit version). GMAMTRCBPGleft.jpeg|December 26, 2011–February 21, 2014, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. GMA OSB LIVE 2012.jpeg|January 2012–present, same as the second live version. GMA_DOG_2014_without_MTRCB.png|February 22, 2014–present The only appearing GMA logo without the MTRCB rating used during its news programs such as Unang Hirit, Unang Balita, 24 Oras, 24 Oras Weekend, Saksi, GMA News Update/GMA Breaking News (formerly GMA Flash Report/GMA Breaking News) among live special coverage GMA_DOG_2014.png|February 22, 2014–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMA DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.png|February 22, 2014–present, Same as before, But the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is modified slightly. GMA Live DOG MTRCB PG 2017.png|2012–present, Used for entertainment programming broadcast live. Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA Live MTRCB PG Upper DOG 2017.png|2012–present, used for entertainment and sports programming broadcast live. Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB (left-upper) logo. GMAVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|January 1, 2012–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug via satellite version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA_OSB_replay2016.jpeg|January 1, 2012–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA_OSB_livedownward2016.jpeg|2012–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (downside), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA Live DOG MTRCB G 2014.png|GMA 7, October 18, 2011–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug, now with the MTRCB Rated G. GMA DOG 2017 MTRCB G Upper.png|GMA 7 Up left on screen bug was the MTRCB G. GMA7_February_2013_MTRCB_SPG_Rating_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7, Same as the 2013 on screen bug MTRCB SPG is modified. GMA7_February_2013_Up_change_left_MTRCB_SPG_ratings_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7 on screen bug was shown and the "MTRCB SPG" was located at the upper left portion of the screen. GMA OSB PST 2014 (PM).png|2014–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With Philippine Standard Time GMA_OSB_HASHTAG_2015.jpg|2014–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Hashtag of various programs GMA OSB 2014-Present, MTRCB G Rated With Philippine Standard Time.png|2014–present, modification of MTRCB G Rating. With Philippine Standard Time. GMA 7 OSB (with PST at Up Left).png|GMA-7's OSB with PST positioned at up-left. (used for both Saturday anthologies 'Maynila' and 'Tadhana'.) GMA OSBMOVIETITLEPROGRAMS.jpeg|2015–present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the movie title of its movie blocks. GMA Network OSB (Saksi Version, without MTRCB Rating).png|GMA Network's On-Screen-Bug without MTRCB Rating (Saksi version, only used during headlines of the newscast) Used in 2016. GMADOWNLEFTMTRCBPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|2013–present, GMA OSB Down left modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMA OSB LIVE Version Downleft MTRCB PG.jpeg|2012–present, GMA OSB down left modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Live version.= GMA Up-Left On Screen Bug 2016.png|On Screen Bug as of 2016, the GMA logo at the up left. (appeared in Eleksyon 2016 coverage) GMA Network OSB with MTRCB PG Rating (Unang Hirit version).png|GMA Network's OSB with MTRCB PG Rating (Unang Hirit version) GMA_Envolpe_DOG.png|GMA Network DOG (August 2018) but theres a Enevlope top of GMA Logo 9898DC44-B518-4CC8-B86B-521FF771456E.jpeg|2015–present, modification of MTRCB SPG Rating. With the hashtag of various programs 21DF802F-DC7D-4A1B-B159-2A7F955BA97A.jpeg|2017: Same as the previous picture, but the hashtag was placed on the lower-left (used for D'Originals) 8BF57746-BDF2-48CD-A441-BE2FCE552D6A.jpeg|2016–2017: Same as the previous pictures, but the hashtag changed to "#KMJS12" (used for KMJS) GMA DOG 2019 Debate 2019 Used.png|Used from Debate 2019. Bandicam_2019-05-16_15-20-04-607.jpg|24 Oras Screenbug with only have "24" (appeared in Eleksyon 2019) Screenshot 2020-02-12-00-16-44-78 4641ebc0df1485bf6b47ebd018b5ee76.png|Later "24" was on the bottom left. Screenshot 2020-02-12-00-24-42-40 4641ebc0df1485bf6b47ebd018b5ee76.png|On weekend, Weekend was added and reduce the dice size by 90% of the original one. Test Card ABS CBN Test Card.PNG|GMA 7 Manila Test Pattern (1981-1986) GMAChannel7testcard.png|Same as the 1986-present turn off on-screen bug GMA Ch. 7, DZBB-TV Ch. 7 Manila and other stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMATVChannel7_From_1993-2005.jpeg|Same as the from March 1993 to January 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 EDSA TOC MLA with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMATVChannel7GNCEDSAManila.jpeg|Same as the from January to June 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 GNC EDSA Manila with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMA Kapuso Test Card.png|Same as the from June 2005 to present on-screen bug GMA Channel 7 TOC Manila with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMA Network Black Test Card Silent.jpeg|GMA Test Card (losing Statically) Silent since 2017. bandicam 2017-12-04 10-05-45-966.jpg|My Husband's Lover Test Card (2013) c/o AJ Sillo bandicam 2017-12-04 10-14-58-385.jpg|Adarna Test Card (2013) (Statically) c/o Kaye Pangilinan bandicam 2017-12-04 09-53-01-870.jpg|My Destiny Test Card (2014) c/o John Ivan Capulla bandicam 2017-12-04 19-51-26-096.jpg|Second Chances Test Card (2015) c/o Jyzan Dior Ayson bandicam 2018-05-28 10-26-15-493.jpg|#GoMAnny Test Card 2015 GMA Test Card (After Sign Off, 2014-2015).png|GMA Logo on test card / pattern from 2014 to 2015, only aired after sign off. (c/o Gener Turallo) GMA Network Main Website Test Card.png|GMA Network's main website Test Card from 2015 to 2017. (c/o New PinoyTVRadio, via Dailymotion) GMA Network YouTube Channel Test Card.png|GMA Network's YouTube Test Card from 2015-2017. (c/o Ymman Jake Biaco, via Dailymotion) GMA Network Main Website Test Card (2017).png|GMA Network's main website test card since 2017-present. GMA Network Facebook Test Card.png|GMA Network's Facebook Page test card since 2017. GMA Network Twitter Test Card.png|GMA Network's Twitter Test Card since 2017. GMA Network Instagram Test Card.png|GMA Network's Instagram Test Card since 2017. GMA Network YouTube Test Card (2016).png|GMA Network's YouTube Test Card since 2017-present. bandicam 2017-12-04 09-46-01-814.jpg|Super Ma'am Test Card from September 2017 (c/o sandiessss, via YouTube) The Clash Test Card (2018).png|The Clash Test Card (2018) GMA News TV Channel 27 Advisory Test Card.png|GMA Advisory Digital TV Box Users in Mega Manila. Watch on GMA and GMA News TV. Catch GMA News TV on UHF Free TV Ch. 27 Advisory Starting June 4, 2019 Test Card. A4E9E4C8-B788-4682-96DC-A6DCC0660FAC.jpeg|GMA Digital Signal Test Card (June 2019) DD260751-441C-45F9-82F7-981AAE26A0F2.jpeg|StarStruck Season 7 Test Card (June 2019) 4AC05F4B-29FA-4F5B-BF48-64FA5A9ED7CE.jpeg|The Better Woman Test Card (July 2019) 63E5A49B-62A8-43DF-8889-130F8369A5D0.jpeg|One of the Baes Test Card (September 2019) BFC0A6F3-622E-4F1D-95F7-06B892E649D9.png|Anak ni Waray vs. Anak ni Biday ("Monday-Friday 7:45 PM sa GMA Telebabad") Test Card (January 2020) GMA 7 Test Card Love of my Life.png|Love of my Life (World Premiere "Ngayon Lunes Na 9:20 PM sa GMA Telebabad") Test Card (February 2020) 7EB7146D-5A42-4EFE-960A-E619C41B880E.jpeg|Descendants of the Sun (World Premiere "Ngayong Lunes Na 8:30 PM sa GMA Telebabad") Test Card (February 2020) Alternate Versions (Regional, Anniversary, etc.) GMA Radio Television Arts Logo (from News at Seven).png|GMA Radio Television Arts Logo displayed on newscast "News at Seven" GMA Network Logo 1998–2000 (From We Are Anime).png|Logo from 1998-2000, used for GMA We Are Anime. (The letters are in English and it stylized as Japanese.) GMA Network Logo (From 2003 GMA Records).png|Logo vector from 2003 until 2011, used for GMA Records (now GMA Music). GMA Network Logo (From 2004 GMA's 54th Anniversary).png|used for GMA's 54th Anniversary. GMA Network Logo (2005 prototype from iGMA.tv).png|Logo prototype seen in website, iGMA.tv, now GMANetwork.com since 2005. (the Kapuso heart vector since 2002 and a "GMA" text with a glow effect) GMA Network Logo (From GMA-6 Iloilo 2007).png|used for GMA-6 Iloilo. (full version of the regional network's animation unseen and changes into 2007 to 2010 animation original made by the network as seen if the regional station showing this logo) GMA Network Logo Animation (July 2006).png|logo animation (July 2006) GMA Network Logo 2007, Alternate Version.png|Used from 2007. (the prototype Kapuso heart since 2005, and the animated "GMA" text is since 2002 with outline. the logo debuted in "Eleksyon 2007" coverage by GMA News.) GMA Network Logo 2007 (From GMA Pinoy TV Christmas Bumper).PNG|used from 2007, for GMA Pinoy TV Christmas bumper. (the logo is in other angles) GMA Network Logo (From GMA Pinoy TV Christmas Bumper).png|used for 2007 GMA Pinoy TV Christmas Bumper, 2nd version. GMA 7 Logo (2008 Proud To Be Kapuso Ad).png|Logo animation used for Proud To Be Kapuso campaign from January 2008. (the Kapuso heart is mirrored) GMA Network Logo (From 2008 GMA Telebabad Teaser 1st Quarter).png|used for GMA Telebabad show teasers 1st quarter in 2008. GMA Network Logo 2008 (From GMA-7's 58th Anniversary).png|used for GMA's 58th Anniversary & teaser for GMA Telebabad show teasers 2nd quarter in 2008. GMA Network Logo (From 2008 Christmas Station ID).PNG|used for 2008 Christmas Station ID. GMA Network Logo (From 2009 Darna TV Series).PNG|used since 2009, for Darna TV Series. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-10 North Central Luzon 2009-2012).png|Used from 2009–2012, for GMA-10 North & Central Luzon Bumper. GMA-7 Cebu Kapuso Logo (2009-2012).png|Logo from 2009 to 2012, used for GMA-7 Cebu. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2009-2014).PNG|used for regional stations. (2009–2014) GMA 7 Logo 2010 (from GMA's 60th Anniversary).png|used in the 60th Anniversary of GMA Network, since 2010. GMA Network Logo 2010 (From GMA's 60th Anniversary, 2nd Version).PNG|second version of the logo animation used in 60th anniversary. GMA at 60 Kapuso Logo.png|Logo animation used in the television special, "GMA at 60: The Heart Of Television". GMA Network Logo 2011 (From GMA News TV).png|logo animation used 2011-2019, used for GMA News TV "Channel 11" The animation shows that the Kapuso heart is not spinning. It was currently used in GNTV's testcard. GMA Network (From GMA Kapuso Mallshow 2011).png|Logo animation since 2011, used for GMA Kapuso Mallshow. GMA Network Logo (From 2012 GMANetwork.com Ad).png|used for GMANetwork.com logo in 2011. (using 2011–2014 GMA Kapuso heart and replacing the text animation) GMA Network Logo (Regional).png|3D animation of GMA Network logo used for regional stations (2011–2014). GMA Network Logo (From GMA Telebabad 2011).png|3D animation logo used for 2011 upcoming GMA Telebabad shows trailer. GMA Network 3D Logo 2011-2014 (From Barangay LS 97.1).png|3D logo of GMA Network from 2011 to 2014, used for radio station Barangay LS 97.1 GMA Network (From GMA-12 & 35 Cagayan De Oro).png|Logo used for GMA-12 / 35 Cagayan De Oro. GMA Network Logo 2013 (From GMA The Heart Of Asia 10th Anniversary).png|used since 2013, for 10th Anniversary of The Heart Of Asia. GMA Network Logo 2014 (From Radio GMA, Barangay LS & Another Barangay Stations).png|GMA Network's logo since 2014 as used in Radio GMA Logo, Barangay LS 97.1 FM & another Barangay FM Stations. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2014).png|used for regional stations (2014, 3D) GMA Network Logo (from Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 2014).png|Logo from 2014 to 2015, used for Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 99.5. (the logo is edited & it was from 2003 logo of GMA Records.) GMA Network Logo 2015 (From Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT).png|Logo since 2015, used for Radio GMA Cebu & Barangay RT 99.5 GMA Network Logo (From Encantadia 2016-2017).PNG|Used for Encantadia 2016–2017 series. GMA Network Logo Vector (2017).png|modified 2002 logo vector of GMA Network since 2017, which also animated and used for anything tv messages / greetings. (the "GMA" text has a shine effect) GMA Network Logo (From 2017 Trendzone Videos).png|Logo of GMA Network as used for Trendzone Videos since 2017. GMA Network Logo (From Haplos).png|GMA Network logo from 2017, used for opening of drama "Haplos". GMA Network Logo (From GMA Breaking News).png|GMA Network logo animation, used for "GMA Breaking News" since 2017. (the GMA Kapuso Heart is slanted in little-bit.) GMA Network Logo Animation 2017 (from GMA News Yearender 2017).png|GMA Network's logo animation in 2017, used for GMA News Yearender 2017. GMA Network Logo (From 2018 GMA Station I.D. Buong Puso Para Sa Kapuso).png|GMA Network's logo animation, used for GMA Buong Puso para sa Kapuso Station I.D. in 2018. GMA Network Logo with electric (from Victor Magtanggol).png|GMA Network's logo with electric (from "Victor Magtanggol") GMA Network Logo 2019 (From GMA News TV).png|logo animation used June 4, 2019-present, used for GMA News TV on UHF Channel 27 The animation shows that the letter is the Vector version "GMA" and Kapuso heart is the 3D Version. It was currently used in GNTV's testcard. GMA Network Logo 2019 (From GMA Pictures).jpeg|GMA Network's logo animation, used for GMA Pictures since 2019 Special Logos Sports specials GMA GoMAnny Laban Para sa Pilipino.jpeg|GMA - Go MAnny Laban Para sa Pilipino GMA - Philippines 2019 30th SEA Games.png|Philippines 2019 30th SEA Games. The GMA Special Coverage Anniversary logos GMA 45 Years.PNG|GMA 45th Anniversary Slogan (1995) GMA 50.png|GMA 50th Anniversary (2000) GMA 54.jpg.png|GMA 54th Anniversary Slogan (2004) GMA 55.png|GMA 55th Anniversary (2005) GMA 56 Years Logo.PNG|56th Anniversary Slogan (2006) GMA 57.png|57th Anniversary Slogan (2007) GMA 58.png|58th Annivesary (2008) GMA 59.png|GMA 59th Anniversary Slogan (2009) GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network's 60th Anniversary Logo Art with Slogan (2010) GMA Network 60th Anniversary Logo 3D (2010).PNG|3D animation version of GMA's 60th Anniversary Logo with slogan. GMA 61.png|GMA 61st Anniversary Slogan (2011) GMA 62.jpg|GMA 62nd Anniversary (2012) GMA 63.png|GMA 63rd Anniversary (2013) GMA 64.png|GMA 64th Anniversary (2014) Gma65 logo.png|GMA Network's 65th Anniversary Logo art used in 2015-2016 GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan, 3D animation (2015) GMA 65 Logo without slogan.PNG|Version without slogan. GMA-7 67th Anniversary (2017).png|GMA Network's 67th Anniversary (2017) GMA 7's 67th Anniversary Logo.png|GMA 67th Anniversary 3D Logo Art used in 2017 GMA 67 Anniversary (2017).jpeg|GMA 67th Anniversary 3D Logo Animation used in 2017 GMA70LogoAnimation.png|GMA Network's 70th Anniversary (2020) GMA70LogoArt.jpg|GMA Network's 70th Anniversary Logo art used in 2020 GMA70PromoLogo.jpeg|GMA's 70th Anniversary logo, seen in promo teasers GMA70OnlineLogo.jpeg|70th Anniversary logo seen in show clips from GMA Network's YouTube Channel Election Idents Decision_1998.png|Used in 1998 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2001.png|Used in 2001 Philippine general elections GMAEleksyon2004.jpeg|Used in 2004 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2007.jpeg|Used in 2007 Philippine general elections Elek2007.png|Second logo of 2007 Philippine general elections GMA Eleksyon 2010.jpeg|Used in 2010 Philippine national elections GMA Eleksyon 2013.jpeg|Used in 2013 Philippine general elections GMA Eleksyon 2016.jpeg|Used in 2016 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2016.png GMADapatTama2016.png|2016 version of the previous slogan. GMA Eleksyon 2019.png|Used in 2019 Philippine general elections Summer Idents Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png|Where Summer Belongs (1999) 2006.png|Kapuso Summer Magic: Nabalot sa magic ang ating Summer! (2006) GMASummer2007.jpg|Sumamer Ka Na! (2007) GMASummer2008.png|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso (2008) GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso (2009) GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! (2010) GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! (2011) GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun (2012, unofficially used for Party Pilipinas) GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso (2013) GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. (2015) GMASummer2016.PNG|Mas Mainit ang PaGMAmahalan (2016) GMA Summer SID 2017.png|Kulayan Natin ang Summer (2017) GMA Buong Pusong Magsaya Ngayon Summer (2018).png|Buong Pusong Magsaya Ngayon Summer (2018) GMA - Basta'T Ka Summer Kita Kapuso (2019).png|Basta'T... Ka. Summer Kita, Kapuso! (2019) Christmas Idents GMAxmas2000.jpg|Peace on Earth Goodwill to all Mankind (2000) GMA Pasko 2001.PNG|Maligayang Pasko mula sa GMA! (2001) bandicam 2016-01-14 16-14-32-743.jpg|Kapuso,kayo ang star ng aming Pasko! (2003) GMA GMA Christmas 2004.jpeg.png|Nasa Puso Natin Ang Tunay Na Diwa ng Pasko (2004) GMAPasko2006.png|Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso (2006) GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso (2007) GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko (2008) GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama Tayong mag-Pasalove Ngayong Pasko (2009) GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko (2010) GMAChristmas2011.png|Kapusong Pasko (2011) GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso (2012) GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan Natin Ang Bituin Pabalik sa Kanyang Piling (2013) GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy (2014) File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko (2015) MagicNgPaskoGMAXMAS2016.PNG|Maniwala sa Magic Ng Pasko (2016) Buong-Pusong MaGMAhalan Ngayong Pasko! - GMA 7's Christmas Station ID (2017).png|Buong-Pusong MaGMAhalan Ngayong Pasko! (2017) Ipadama Ang Puso Ng Pasko - GMA 7s Christmas Station ID (2018).png|Ipadama Ang Puso Ng Pasko (2018) Love Shines - GMA 7s Christmas Station ID (2019).png|Love Shines (2019) New Year Season GMA2000TodayLogo.png|1999–2000 Valentine's Season GMA_Valentines_2007.png|Pebrero, buwan natin Kapuso (2007) GMA Valentines 2009.png|Wala nang hahanapin pa, 'pag Kapuso ang kasama. (2009) GMA Valentines 2011.jpg|Happy Kapuso Month! (2011) GMAValentines2012.png|Happy Kapuso Month! (2012) GMA Mundo ng Kapuso.PNG|Mundo ng Kapuso (2013) GMAValentines2015.png|Happy Kapuso Month! (2015) GMAValentines2016.png|Happy Valentines' Day, mga Kapuso! (2016) GMAValentines2017.png|Happy Kapuso Month! (2017) GMA Happy Valentine's Day (2019).png|Sa Kahit Anong Paraan, Ipadama Buong Pusong Pagmamahal. Happy Valentines Day! mga Kapuso! (2019) GMAValentines2020.png|Happy Kapuso Month (2020) Rainy Season GMA Rainy Season 2016.png GMA 66 Bubuhos Ang PaGMAmahal.PNG|2016 (66th Anniversary theme) Program Bumpers StudentCanteen70s.png|Student Canteen (1970s) KapwaKoMahalKo70s.png|Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1970s) PenthouseSeven70s.jpg|Penthouse Seven (1979) StudentCanteen80s.png|Student Canteen (1982–83) Two For the Road titlecard 1984.jpeg|Two For the Road (1984) 40198_138971282808631_7779226_n.jpg|Viewpoint (1985) 149825_160614630644296_780157_n.jpg|The Penthouse Live! (1986) 164834_181203998585359_6445327_n.jpg|Two for the Road (1986) 40198_138971286141964_2854279_n.jpg|The Penthouse Live! (1987) Vilma1995.jpg|Vilma! (1987, c/o Jojo Devera) Gmasupershow1987.PNG|GMA Supershow (1988-1989, c/o Remus Archive or OPM MTV Video) LunchDateGMA.png|Lunch Date (1988–1989) 406176_311614648877626_731134307_n.jpg|Vilma! (1988-1989) GMA Supershow 1990.png|GMA Supershow (1990, c/o OPM MTV Video) 72430_156338217738604_4828967_n.jpg|Saturday Entertainment (1990) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|Eye to Eye (1991, c/o Jojo Devera) 57990_169846476387778_2115851_n.jpg|Vilma! (1990) 269054_225532097485882_7523931_n.jpg|GMA Supershow (1990 - 2nd version) EyeToeEye19912.jpg|Eye to Eye Special (1991 - 2nd version, c/o Jojo Devera) StraightFromTheShoulder1992.png|Straight from the Shoulder (1992) Other Iba ang tapang pag Kapuso! GMA-7 2005.PNG|"Iba ang tapang pag Kapuso!" on September 2005. vlcsnap-2017-03-03-22h10m25s177.png|"Proud To Be Kapuso" on January 2008. Videos 1979-1992= GMA-7 1989 Station I.D.|GMA-7 1989 Station I.D. "GMA Radio-Television Arts", "Where You Belong" GMA 7 Station ID (1989-1992)|GMA 7 Station I.D. (1989-1992) "The Largest, The Most Powerful" |-| 1992-1995= GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995)|GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995) GMA Rainbow Satellite "Where You Belong" |-| 1995-2002= GMA-7 Station ID (1995)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995) "Patuloy na Naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino, sa Sambayan at Sa Buong Mundo. G-M-A on its 45th year of Responsible Broadcasting" GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998) GMA-7 "Where You Belong" Station ID (CGFX) 01-SEPT-1998|GMA Netwok Station (1998) "GMA, Where You Belong". |-| 2002-present= GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 1)|GMA Network 2002-2007 Station ID (Version 1) "GMA, Kapuso Network", "Kapuso Anumang Kulay ng Buhay" GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2)|GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2) GMA Network 2005 Station ID|GMA Network 2005 Station ID GMA Network 2007 Station ID (Version Full)|GMA 2007 Station ID "GMA, Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino". GMA-7 Station ID 2012 HD|GMA "Kayo ang laman ng Aming Puso" GMA Station ID 2018 BuongPusoParaSaKapuso|GMA Station ID (2018) "Buong Puso Para Sa Kapuso" Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos Category:Missing current logo Category:Quezon City Category:Other Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:Anniversary Logos